conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo is a big opera-singing, Sweet Corn-eating pile of sludgy fecal matter who appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded as the boss of the Sloprano chapter. His lair is the interior of Poo Mountain. When Conker first entered Poo Mountain's interior, a Dung Beetle flew right into Conker; the Dung Beetle informed him that there was "something really bad" in the mountain. The Great Mighty Poo had taken the Dung Beetle's friends, Tezza and Bazza, and had killed them by dragging them into the liquid poo. Conker, however, in hopes of finding the alleged cash in the area, still ventures onward and meets some Sweet Corn. At that moment, the Great Mighty Poo orders anyone who is hearing him to bring him some Sweet Corn. Conker, not knowing where the voice originated from, does what he says and knocks out the Sweet Corn with his weapon, carries them to a platform and throws them into the center pool. In a parody of Jaws, the Sweet Corn is floating in the pool and looks around, followed by some unknown creature attacking it from below. After throwing in all of the Sweet Corn in the area, the Great Mighty Poo dramatically emerges from the center pool, places the last piece of Sweet Corn into his mouth to operate as a makeshift tooth, and begins to sing his song. During the battle, the Great Mighty Poo will pull blobs of fecal matter from his body and hurl them at Conker. To defeat the Great Mighty Poo, Conker must use the three Context-Sensitive Pads to throw rolls of toilet paper into his mouth while he takes a break from throwing poo blobs to sing. Conker must throw one roll of toilet paper into the Great Mighty Poo's mouth for the first phase of the battle, two for the second, and three for the third. Upon the end of a phase, the Great Mighty Poo will disable the use of the Context-Sensitive Pad that Conker had previously used, forcing Conker to move on to the next one. Upon the end of the third phase, the Great Mighty Poo will sing an incredibly loud baritone note, causing a pane of glass inside the mountain to shatter, giving Conker access to a pull handle. Upon pulling it, Conker will cause the Great Mighty Poo to get "flushed" to death through the central pit, giving access to the Uga Buga chapter of the game. Personality The Great Mighty Poo is very irritable and seems to enjoy singing and throwing blobs of fecal matter at Conker. His only weakness is paper which Conker must throw into his mouth when he opens it to sing his vocal chorus and, after being hit once, the instrumentation picks up as he sings the second verse and resumes his attacks at an increased pace. After the next two hits, the tempo of the song increases dramatically as he sings the third verse and attacks faster. Conker also needs to react quickly with the paper on this round, as The Great Mighty Poo now vocalizes much faster than the previous two stages. After the next three hits, he does his finale soprano shriek, which causes the glass shielding the flusher to shatter, allowing Conker to run to the flusher and pull on it, thus flushing The Great Mighty Poo into the void. When this happens, he delivers a parody of the speech that the Wicked Witch of the West delivers in The Wizard of Oz upon her death. Trivia *This is the only boss that the player can run out of the battle for after it has begun. If player reenters the mountain, the battle starts from the beginning. *The Great Mighty Poo has a slightly resemblance with Old King Coal from Banjo-Tooie, another game by Rare. *The Great Mighty Poo's eyes and mouth have green sclera in Conkers's Bad Fur Day, but in ''Conker: Live & Reloaded ''his sclera are white, and his pupils are perpetually crosseyed. *While chasing the corns, the Great Mighty Poo's hands are a lot bigger than their size during the fight. *He does not actually appear in Conker's Big Reunion, but he does return in a full community game created by Mr Xbob with the Conker Creation Pack. However, this time the song was dramatically more censored than any other of the Great Mighty Poo's performances. *The Great Mighty Poo flips the bird to the Dung Beetle in the Xbox remake. *The Great Mighty Poo says "Arrgh, you cursed squirrel! Look what you have done! I'm flushing, I'm flushing! Oh what a world, what a world. Who would've thought a good little squirrel like you could destroy my beautiful clagginess?". It replaces "cursed brat" with "cursed squirrel", "I'm melting" with "I'm flushing", "a good little girl" with " a good little squirrel", and "my beautiful wickedness" with "my beautiful clagginess" as replacements of the original Wicked Witch of the West death quote. Song The lyrics to the song "The Great Mighty Poo" sung in the 2001 version of "Conker's Bad Fur Day" for the N64. The remaster, Conker Live And Reloaded, bleeps out more words than the original but in the Rare website they released an uncut version. ☀https://youtu.be/dozzvHRCD9M ;Verse 1 :*Ahem* :Mi mi mi mi miiiiiiiii :I am the Great Mighty Poo :and I'm going to throw my shit at you! :A huge supply of tish :comes from my chocolate starfish. :How about some scat, you little twat? ;Verse 2 :Do you really think you'll survive in here? :You don't seem to know which creek you're in :Sweet corn is the only thing :that makes it through my rear. :How d'you think I keep this lovely grin? :*ting* :(Spoken, text not shown) Have some more caviar. ;Verse 3 :Now I'm really getting rather mad. :You're like a niggly, tickly, shitty little tag nut. :When I've knocked you out with all my bab :I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt! :(Conker) Your butt? :My butt! :(Conker) Your butt? :I said my butt! :(Conker) Eww! :My butt! :(Conker) Uggh! :My buuuuuuuutt! Gallery Conker-1121-610.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Bosses Category:Swearing Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Spoiled Brat Category:Antagonist Category:Tragic Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Sloprano